villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ragana Shadowflame
Ragana is the main antagonist of the 2015 animated series Lego Elves. She is voiced by Heather Doerksen. History Early life When Ragana was young, she was once a fire elf with little to no magic that made other elves make fun of her. After years of being harassed, Ragana drank from the Shadow Fountain without hesitation, increasing her powers but also turning her evil. ''Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave: Part 1'' Ragana appeared in this two part episode, where she is after a dragon and her eggs. Fortunately, a female water elf named Naida sees this and manages to run off with the eggs. However, Ragana manages to take one of the eggs from her. Emily Jones, a human who discovered Elvendale and befriended the elves, sees this happen in her dream. She uses her grandmother's pendent to return her to Elvendale and to seek the help of her friends. As she rejoices with them, she tells them about her dream of the occurrence before her friends could even tell her. Naida explains to Emily about Ragana's past and motivation. After learning this, Emily and her elf friends go to the dragon school that is owned by a male water elf named Tidus. Tidus reveals to the elves an hourglass, showing them the time that the baby dragons have to live without their mother. In order to save them, Tidus tells them to look for a book, located at a hidden marketplace, by enlisting the help of his friend, Siera, an Earth elf. As they leave to meet Sira on top of the mountains, Tidus sends her an owl with a message, telling her about their arrival. As they arrive at her inn, they witness a fire baby dragon being born first. There, they hear two elves discussing about imprisoned dragons, being taken to the Shadowlands by Ragana. As they make their ways towards the market, they come across several dangerous paths before getting there. Once they arrive, they enter inside a library, where Sira used her elemental magic to reveal the book to them. As they retrieve the book, Tidus' owl flies in with another message for Siera, telling her to meet him at the Dragon's sanctuary. Sira leaves on her flying blimp, wishing the elves good luck.The elves cross a bridge over a cliff as they make their way towards the Shadowlands, where they see two dragons fighting above them. One of them is a fire dragon, who is brainwashed from wearing a harness on its head. The other is a wind dragon, who is being chased by it. The mind controlled dragon crashes onto the bridge, while the other falls into the cliff below. Fire Elf, Azari, tries to confront the dragon, but it roars, causing one of the eggs to fall into the cliff. Wind Elf, Aira, jumps into the pit to reclaim the egg, separating her from the rest of the elves. The elves fight the dragon head on, but Emily tells them that they're hurting it. Naida uses her elemental magic to shield Emily in a bubble. She then ran on top of the dragon's back and removes the harness from it, freeing it from Ragana's control. They befriend the dragon, but are worried about Aira. Just then, the second baby dragon is born, which is a wind dragon. In the cliff below, it is revealed that Aira survived the fall, along with the dragon egg. She then wakes up and sees the wind dragon fly down to her. ''Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave: Part 2'' Aira introduces herself to the wind dragon, who offers her ride out of the cliff. Meanwhile, Emily and her elf friends are in the Shadowlands with the fire dragon, where they find the Shadow Fountain. The fountain manipulates Earth elf Farran into drinking its water, but the other elves stops him as the fountain urges them to drink from it. The wind dragon that Aira befriended flies her to the dragon sanctuary, where an earth and water dragon appears before them. Aira tries to convince the dragons to join her and help her friends, but they did not respond. Just then, Tidus arrives on a floating raft, telling Aira that dragons do not trust elves, ever since Ragana kidnapped the queen dragon. Sira also appears, who she and Tidus uses their elemental magic to impress the dragons, making them loyal to the elves. Suddenly, a water baby dragon is born in Aira's hands. Emily and her friends finally make their way towards Ragana's castle, where they discover an underwater passage, leading to an underground mine beneath the castle. There, an Earth baby dragon is being born as they find a mine cart that takes them to the entrance of Ragana's throne room. Once they enter, Ragana appears before them, welcoming them to her palace. Ragana takes the baby dragons from them and places them in cages, dangling above them. as she reveals the queen dragon, who is imprisoned. As she takes a look at Emily's ears, she discovers that she is not an elf. Emily demands Ragana to free the baby dragons, but Ragana refuses as she is seen outside with the last dragon egg, where places in it on a stand. She then reappears at her throne, demanding to know where the wind baby dragon is. The elves refuses to answer, forcing Ragan to attack them with black fire balls. Suddenly, Aira appears with Tidus and Sira, riding on the dragons. As they elves and the dragons approaches Ragana, she uses her magic to imprison the dragons, along with the wind baby. As Emily and her friends hide from her, Emily tells them to unite their magic, in order to stop Ragana. The elemental elves emerges from hiding and unites their magic to clash against Ragana's. However, the elves are being mocked by Ragana as they struggle over the clash. Suddenly, Emily walks in front of the elves, and uses her grandmother's pendent in the clash of energy, drawing Ragana back. Emily then drops a chandelier upon Ragana, turning her into a floating ectoplasm. ''Down a Dark Path'' Ragana is revived by her pet cat and sees Emily nearby with Naida. Upon seeing them, this prompts her to turn Naida evil. She acquires water from the Shadow Fountain and pours it into Naida's drink when she is hanging out with her friends. Once Naida drinks it, she becomes disgusted by it and walks away. Later, she is seen to be rude to other elves and her pet dragon, which makes her friends curious about her behavior. As they try to help her, Naida becomes angry and walks away into a cave. There, Ragana appears before Naida, wearing a cloak to hide her identity, where she befriends her. Ragana takes Naida to the Shadow Fountain, where she fools her into drinking its water, making her even more evil. Ragana reveals her identity to Naida and then dances with her in the fountain. While figuring out what happened to Naida, Emily and the other elves finds a bottle at the place where Naida was before she became evil, now knowing that Ragana is back. In order to save her, Emily decides to pretend being evil to distract Ragana while her friends rescue Naida from her. Meanwhile, as Naida is with Ragana, she tries to remember that she had friends, but Ragana suggests her to drink more of the fountain water as she misleads her into believing that she's the only friends she has. Just then, Emily Jones appears before them, pretending to be evil as she takes the fountain water away from Ragana and pretends to drink it, making Ragana believe that she had also turned evil. Naida becomes jealous as she sees Emily flirting with Ragana, making her push Emily off a cliff. As she sees Emily fall, she remembers how Emily had saved her from falling earlier, encouraging Naida to save her. Naida swims her out of the water below and weeps after knowing what she had done. Her elf friends joins her and combines their magic to bring Emily back to life. Ragana is shocked to see this as she asks them why they would save Emily for not being an elf. Naida replies by saying that she's their friend. Ragana, however, laughs at it as she says it's pathetic of the elves to choose friendship over power. Naida, on the other hand, tells Ragana that they have both friendship and power as she summons a tidal wave among her. She is then seen wet as she fetches her crown. Her cat gives Ragana a towel, making her splash water on her pet. Appearance Ragana is a tall, evil elf with long magenta hair and wears a black fancy dress with green highlights. Quotes Trivia Powers and Abilities *Black Magic-granted by the Shadow Fountain *Fire Based Powers-she was once a fire elf. Durability: Ragana seemed unharmed when Azari blasted fire at her Gallery Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave - LEGO Elves - Story Part 1-0 Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave - LEGO Elves - Story Part 2 Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Contradictory Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Greedy Category:Envious Category:Evil from the Past Category:Tragic Category:Outcast Category:Misanthropes Category:Slaver Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Tyrants Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Revived Category:Charismatic Category:One-Man Army Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Inconclusive Category:Dark Forms Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dimwits Category:Heretics Category:Defilers